


Confessions of Forever

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Cuddle, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, feel good fluff, human!Cas, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has lost his mojo, and Dean has come to terms that he's in love with the fallen angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> After I write angst, I cheer myself up by writing fluff. So... <3

Dean looked up at Cas with awe shining in his eyes. Castiel looked beautiful like this, shirtless on the beach, the sun shining through his hair, a nature-made angel. His eyes were closed, a blissful ignorance on his face, breathing in the ocean air, the sun shining down on his pale body, and freckled back. 

Since purgatory, Dean had come to terms with his feelings for the man, although he never said anything to him, in fear of being denied, or losing the best friend he ever had. 

And now, there he was, seated between his brother, his nose  _still_ stuck in a book, and his best friend, standing with his arms at his side, a small smile on his parted lips, he felt as serene as he could ever feel in his entire life.

He never took his eyes off of Cas, not even when the brunet's eyes flickered open, completely blue, a small peck of black in the center where his pupils used to be, and looked down at Dean, smiling with his teeth bright and shining.

Dean blinked, snapshotting the picture in front of him as a memory that he would keep forever.

* * *

Dean was never one for chick flick moments, but as Cas pouted, and winced as Dean put aloe on his aching red back, he couldn't help himself. He checked to see if Sam was in listening distance, and then leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Cas' shoulders, planting his lips firmly on the top of Cas' head. He lingered there for a moment, waiting for Cas to push him off or ask him what he was doing, but he never did. 

When Dean pulled away, Cas' pout was gone, and replaced with his signature gummy smile.

They said nothing about it when Sam walked through the room, eyeing Dean suspiciously as he lathered his hands with more aloe, extremely focused on covering his fingers with the green liquid. He clenched his jaw before rolling his eyes and leaving the room, and Dean went back to applying the cool, refreshing medication to Cas' back, enjoying the little happy noises Cas was making in the process.

* * *

A rainstorm came of nowhere that night, and Cas' eyes were bright as lightning ripped through the sky. He remembered being cast from heaven during these storms, and he clutched his blanket as he left his room, searching for a sanctuary for the night. He had taken approximately 5 and 3/4ths steps from his room as Dean bounded out of his, going towards Cas' room. They stood still, looking at each other for a moment, when Dean finally spoke.

"I was just coming to check on you. I know you don't like storms." He said, and Cas took a step towards him.

"I was going to go turn the television on for the rest of the storm," Castiel lied, and he saw the sihouette of Dean nod, and approach him slowly.

"You could always bunk with me, Cas." He said, his voice slow. Cas felt his face flush, and he gave Dean a nod, accepting his offer. They walked back to his room in silence, and Dean closed the door after Cas walked in, motioning Cas to the left side of the bed. Cas used his own blanket, which was still technically Dean's blanket. He rested on his side, his arm under a flattened pillow. Dean climbed in after him, the space between them enough for even Sam to fit in.

"You're gonna fall off the bed, Cas." Dean whispered, and Castiel heard the grogginess in his voice. He was right, of course. His bum wasn't even on the mattress, just hanging slightly over, his feet dangling on the side of the bed as well. He scooched closer to Dean, feeling his warmth, still inches away. Dean was facing away, but from the man's rigid body, Castiel could tell he was uncomfortable. He placed his palm flat on Dean's back, and felt him relax under his touch.

He shouldn't have been so pleased, but he was, and closed his eyes, feeling Dean's breathing, the rise and fall of shallow breaths, until he faded into unconsciousness as well.

* * *

They woke up in an embrace, and Dean was confused until he opened a groggy eye and saw the mess of Cas' brown hair tucked under his chin. His own arm was slung across Cas' limp body, and Cas' arms were tucked into his own chest, his knees pulled up to fit into the space between Dean's stomach and thighs. He was like a cat, Dean thought, the way he was so able to form to whatever shape Dean was in. 

His hair smelled of peaches, and he wondered why, as he pulled him in closer to get a better smell. Cas' body squirmed, and he cuddled closer to Dean, sending a flush of heat through Dean's body.

He was perfect, so perfect, and Dean couldn't believe he had such majestic perfection beside him, peaceful and beautiful, and he pressed his lips against Cas' forehead. Cas sighed at that, his eyes fluttering open, and Dean's heart stopped for a milisecond as Cas smiled sleepily, stretching his body away from Dean's, arching his back, shoulderblades digging into the soft mattress. He let out a soft groan, and slid his legs out of the blanket, leaving the security of it behind as he walked to the kitchen.

Dean stared at the blanket for a long time, wondering what this all meant.

* * *

If Sam knew that Cas and Dean had shared a bed last night, he didn't say anything. Dean watched the two talk that morning, about more research Sam had done about whatever the hell he was talking about, and to be frank, he really didn't care.

He was fed up with the hunting, the killing, the barely surviving, and Sam was pressed to find everything out, and Dean was terrified that Sam would find a way to get to Metatron, to find a way to get Cas' grace back.

Dean knew it was selfish, but he didn't want to give up Cas. He knew as soon as Cas got his mojo back, he would be gone again, and this time, he wouldn't come back.

He took his breakfast and left the two to their own devices, and Cas watched him walk out, a sad look on his face.

Sam definitely noticed that.

* * *

"What's going on with you and Cas?" Sam asked him later on, when Cas went for a walk around the bunker. Dean shook his head. He was  _not_ going to get into this with his brother. Sam kept prodding him until Dean snapped.

"He's going to  _leave_ _,_ Sam, and you're trying to help him." The phrase came out much less manly than he had intended, but he continued. "If he gets his grace back, he's not going to be like this anymore." He couldn't stop himself. Sam was looking at him like he had grown a new foot out of his forehead. "He's going to get his grace, and he's going to leave, and he'll never come back." He finished, and he knew he looked crazy, just like Sam did, a confused glare on his face.

"Are you  _stupid_?" Dean flinched back, and readied himself to respond with a few choice obscenities, but Sam beat him there. "Cas has loved you since the moment he rescued you from hell, you _idiot_." Sam threw his arms up, leaning back into the chair he was seated in. "Do you really think you're such a bad person, Dean, that someone like Cas couldn't love someone like you? Do you think that the only reason Cas loves you  _right now_ is because he has no where else to go?" Sam didn't wait for a response. "Of course you do, because you're a  _moron_. Cas gave everything up for  _you_ and no, don't give me that look, because everything he did for me he did for  _you,_ specifically." Dean pursed his lips. "You're so dumb, Dean." Sam said, throwing his hands up in defeat, and Dean mumbled back,  _well, you're dumb_ , and Sam scoffed, long legs striding out of the room.

Dean sat there and took in everything Sam said, and shook his head.

* * *

That night, Dean sat in his bedroom looking at Cas' blanket, waiting for the man to come retrieve it. He sat there motionlessly, thinking over the possible outcomes of this situation, not all of them ending positively.

He was knocked out of his daydreams by rapping on the door.

"Dean?" Cas' low voice was music to Dean's ears, and he leapt to the door, opening it, smiling at Cas, who then smiled up at him.

"Hey, Cas, what's up?" Dean tried to act calm as he leaned up against his doorframe, but he felt his heart pound against his ribs, and watched Cas squirm uncomfortably, readying himself to ask a question. Dean asked him what was wrong, and Cas bit his lip before taking a short breath in.

"Do you think, Dean," he stalled for a second, before continuing. "Could I sleep in here tonight, again?" Cas avoided making eye contact as he continued. "It's just that, there's still dark clouds and I think instead of waking you like I did last night-"

Dean's lips were on Cas', pulling him close, and Cas continued talking to him, explaining, until Dean shut the door behind them. The smaller man cut off the kiss and looked up at Dean with shocked eyes.

"I want you to stay with me, forever." Dean confessed, and cursed himself as the secret poured from his lips. Cas breathed the words in and threw himself onto Dean's warm open mouth, and pressed their foreheads together, breaking the kiss.

"I never thought-" Cas started, and stopped, shaking his head. "You amaze me, Dean." He said simply, and smiled into another warm kiss, pressing his body against the other man's.

And Dean swore their bodies felt like they were made for each other's.


End file.
